fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Think Fast
All-Star Think Fast (stylized as All-Star TH!NK Fast) is an All-Star-themed trivia game show-based game developed by Magenta Software and published by Nintendo. The game was released for the Wii-U in North America on October 21, 2017, in Europe on December 5, 2017, in Japan on December 18, 2017, and in Australia on December 5, 2017 (the same day the Wii-U version of the game was released in Europe). The game borrows its elements from the Scene It? DVD game franchise and is hosted by Mike from the WarioWare who introduces and gives results for each round. Each game contains 15 rounds and takes about 30–40 minutes to play. Some rounds require watching clips without the sound, and some where players have to answer trivia questions about episodes, and some where players have to guess what the artist is drawing. All-Star Think Fast is currently the only game developed by Magenta Software that has been released for the Wii-U. Gameplay All-Star Think Fast is a trivia game show-based game. Each game can be played with up to four players which players can play as various All-Star character series including Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Star Fox, Pokémon, Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, Earthbound, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac-Man. The game also includes 4 stages, including Mushroom Kingdom, Clock Town, Saffron City and Dreamland. Each game takes about 30–40 minutes and contains 15 rounds. Some rounds require players having to watch movie clips without the sound, some where players have to answer multiple-choice Trivia Questions about episodes, and some where players have to guess what the artist is drawing. There are over 5,000 questions, and each one has 2-4 multiple choice answers. Players get more points for correct answers as the rounds increase, and in later rounds, players get penalized for choosing wrong answers. The game also contains unlockable characters for completing each game in world cup mode, depending on the stage they're playing on. Characters Category Each round has a different Category: Memory and Strategy, Speed and Agility, and Trivia and Knowledge. In the Memory and Strategy rounds, players have to focus on cards before they flip and guess how many objects there were after the cards flip, or memorize what were used or happened in episodes. In the Speed and Agility rounds, Players have to guess which object is odd after it is done spinning, or answers other questions quickly. And in the Trivia and Knowledge rounds, players have to guess trivia questions about episodes. Mini-games In each round, players play different types of mini-games that are part of one of the categories. There are total of 16 mini-games in the game. * Balloon Burst - In this mini-game, players have to pop an opponent's balloon by answering questions right first before anyone else does. Each player starts with 2 balloons. If one player runs out of balloons, he/she is out. Whoever is the last one standing wins the mini-game. * Clued In - In this mini-game, a character is slowly drawn on the screen while clues are presented to guide players. In this game, players have to guess what character is being drawn on the screen. * Fast Chance - In this mini-game, players have to guess basic and general knowledge questions from 3 out of 10 different categories. Usually the first round in the game. * 50/50 - In this mini-game, players choose between 2 images with questions such as: "who is the oldest?" or "who is the heaviest?". * Free Throw - In Free Throw, players have to throw as many melons as possible into a Barrel. * High or Low - In this mini-game, players have to choose which card has the highest or lowest number. * Observation - In this mini-game, players watch movie clips without the sound and have to guess 5 questions related to the movie clip. * Odd One Out - In this mini-game, players have to pick the odd one out from pictures of the muses from Hercules. * Quick Count - In this mini-game, players have to guess how many items were on the screen. * Quick Draw - In this mini-game, players have to choose right answers first before anyone else does to score points. * Rapid Ranking - In this mini-game, players have to rank a series of four items in order before time runs out. * Spotlight - In this mini-game, players have to answer eight questions in 1 minute. * Starstruck - In this mini-game, a special guest host will read the questions about the movie that he was in. There are four guest stars representing each location in the game: Toadsworth (from Super Mario Bros.), Ralph (from The Legend of Zelda), Chatot (from Pokémon), and Knuckle Joe (from Kirby). * Take a Guess - In this mini-game, players have to recognize images. * Top Toon - Last round in the game. In this mini-game, players have to answer questions first to steal points from other opponents. * True or False - In True or False, players have to guess if the statement is true or false. * Zone In - In this mini-game, players have to buzz in at the perfect time to get the right answer. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Magenta Software Games Category:2017